Akatsuki vs Sports
by MiraiIzError
Summary: Bagaimana pendapat para anggota Akatsuki tentang olahraga? Olahraga apakah yang mereka suka? Olahraga apa yang menjadi keahlian mereka? FIND OUT HERE! -CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!- Warning: OOC.
1. Yang Dibenci

**Akatsuki vs Sports  
**

**By: MiraiIzError**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter:**

**1**

**Yang Dibenci**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, kenapa Akatsuki belum juga diwariskan ke Mirai? Hampir semuanya udah meninggal, kan? Yang udah nggak ada di cerita aja yang dikasihin ke Mirai~ *digeplak*

**Warning:**

OOC.

* * *

**Hasil wawancara dengan para anggota Akatsuki tentang olahraga:**

* * *

**Berikut ini merupakan olahraga yang para anggota Akatsuki tidak ingin lakukan:  
**

**1. Deidara:**

**Deidara: **"Yah, di antara olahraga-olahraga yang sedemikian bnyaknya itu, aku cuma nggak bisa main basket, hm!"

**Wartawan: **"Lho, memangnya kenapa?"

**Deidara: **"Bayangin aja, tanganku kan ada mulutnya, jadi kalau _dribble _bola nggak bakalan bisa, hm!"

**Wartawan: **"Iya juga, ya..."

**Deidara: **"Padahal aku juga pengen main basket, hm! Soalnya basket itu olahraga yang _'cowok'_ banget, dan kayaknya cowok itu nggak pantas disebut _'cowok'_ kalau nggak bisa basket, hm! Huhuhuhu..." (Mulai nangis)

**Wartawan: **"Tabah, Deidara, tabah..."

**2. Hidan & Kisame:**

**Hidan: **"Aku, sih, suka olahraga apapun, kecuali tenis dan semacamnya!"

**Kisame: **(Ngangguk-ngangguk setuju)

**Wartawan: **"Heh? Kenapa?"

**Kisame: **"Kita udah kebiasaan nggunain _Samehada _dan sabit yang berat, ya nggak, Dan?"

**Hidan: **"Ya, dan itu buat kita susah nggunain raket yang super duper ringan itu!"

**Sasori: **"Oh, kayak waktu kalian dulu main tenis itu, ya? "

**Wartawan: **"Memangnya mereka kenapa dulu?" (Nyiapin _notes _buat nulis)

**Sasori: **"Dulu, mereka terlalu keras ngayunin raket tenisnya, jadi mereka malah muter-muter di tempat terus jatuh, udah gitu nggak ngenain bolanya, lagi!"

**Hidan & Kisame: **"SASORIII!!! Kamu ngapain cerita hal kayak gitu? Nanti _fans _kita bakalan ketawa kalau denger cerita itu!"

**Sasori: **"Memangnya kalian punya _fans_, ya? Nggak punya aja ngaku-ngaku kalau punya..."

**Hidan & Kisame: **"SASORII!!!"

**Hidan & Kisame & Sasori: **(Mulai main kejar-kejaran)

**3. Tobi:**

**Wartawan:** "Jadi, olahraga apa yang Tobi ngak suka?"

**Pein: **"Kok nanya aku, tanya si Tobi sendiri, dong!"

**Wartawan: **"Tapi dia kan lagi pergi, sedangkan aku harus cepet-cepetan ngeliput berita ini..."

**Pein: **"Huh! Kalau Tobi, sih, suka semua olahraga, nggak kayak yang lain!"

**Wartawan: **"Kalau gitu, dia paling nggak bisa olahraga apa?"

**Pein: **"Kayaknya, sih, sepak bola atau futsal, terutama kalau dia jadi kiper,"

**Wartawan: **"Kok bisa, sih?"

**Pein: **"Bisa, dong. Kiper kan harus bisa melihat ke segala arah, biar bola nggak masuk ke gawang. Sedangkan Tobi kan pakai topeng, otomatis pandangannya kehalang, dong!Mana lubang buat ngeliat cuma ada satu, lagi,"

**Wartawan: **"Lha kalau topengnya dilepas, gimana?"

**Pein: **"Dia tetap nggak bisa main, soalnya semua pemain lain langsung pingsan begitu lihat wajahnya,"

**Wartawan: **"Memangnya wajah Tobi seperti apa, sih?"

**Pein: **"Nggak bisa dijelasin pakai kata-kata! Pokoknya keriput, jelek, dan semacamnya,"

**4. Pein & Sasori:**

**Wartawan: **"Nah, Pein, kalau sekarang tentang kamu. Olahraga apa yang kamu nggak suka?"

**Pein: **"Tinju!"

**Wartawan: **"Heh? Tinju? Kenapa? Kamu kan ahli mukul orang,"

**Pein: **"Ya, tapi nggak ahli dipukul orang,"

**Sasori: **"Soalnya dulu waktu dia nyoba tinju pertama kali, _piercing_-nya pada keluar semua gara-gara dipukul sama lawannya,"

**Pein: **"Mending, daripada kamu, badanmu termutilasi! Kepecah-pecah gitu, berhamburan ke luar arena,"

**Sasori: **"Aku kan masih bisa balikin badanku seperti semula, lha kamu? Begitu _piercing _terakhirmu lepas, langsung jatuh!"

**Wartawan: **"Udah, udah. Setiap ada Sasori kok mesti ada pertengkaran, ya?"

**5. Konan:**

**Wartawan: **"Konan, kamu nggak suka olahraga apa?"

**Konan: **"Renang,"

**Wartawan: **"Kenapa?"

**Konan: **"Badanku kan kertas, nanti basah, dong,"

**Wartawan: **"Lha, terus, kamu mandinya gimana?"

**Konan: **"Gampang, nggak usah mandi aja,"

**Wartawan: **"Buset! Pantesan setiap kali ada di deketmu, kok rasanya ada bau-bau aneh gitu..."

**6. Kakuzu:**

**Wartawan: **"Kakuzu, olahraga..."

**Kakuzu: **"Diam! Jangan ucapkan kata itu di depanku! Itu kata terlarang!"

**Wartawan: **"Memangnya kenapa?"

**Kakuzu: **"Aku nggak bisa semuanya,"

**Wartawan: **"Kalau latihan, lama-lama pasti bisa,"

**Kakuzu: **"Nggak bisa latihan,"

**Wartawan: **"Kenapa?"

**Kakuzu: **"Baju olahraga semuanya nggak cukup kalau kupakai,"

**Wartawan: **"Oh, karena ada banyak topeng di punggungmu itu?"

**Kakuzu: **(Ngangguk pelan)

**7. Itachi:**

**Itachi: **"Memanah sama billyard,"

**Wartawan: **"Kok, bisa?"

**Itachi: **"Mataku tambah rusak aja, kebanyakan pakai _Sharingan_. Penglihatanku jadi makin rabun, jadi nggak bisa nentuin arah dan jarak,"

**Wartawan: **"Ya ampun... Turut berduka cita, deh..."

**8. Zetsu:**

**Wartawan: **"Akhirnya, anggota Akatsuki yang terakhir! Zetsu!"

**Zetsu: **"Ada apa?"

**Wartawan: **"Mau nanya, kamu nggak suka olahraga apa? Atau olahraga yang kamu nggak bisa?"

**Zetsu: **(Nangis lebay) "HUWEEEE!!! Jangan tanya itu ke aku!!"

**Wartawan: **"Lho, lho, kenapa? Maaf, maaf,"

**Zetsu: **"Aku nggak bisa semua olahraga, mau latihan pun nggak bisa,"

**Wartawan: **"Kalau olahraga yang butuh tangan, sih, aku ngerti. Tanganmu kan ketutupan _venus flytrap_. Tapi, yang pakai kaki aja, kan, bisa. Kayak sepak bola, lari, dll,"

**Zetsu: **"Itu juga nggak bisa,"

**Wartawan: **"Kenapa?"

**Zetsu: **"Kakiku mati rasa, nggak bisa digerakkin,"

**Wartawan: **"Lho, kenapa?" (Dalam hati: _'Wah, gosip baru, nih!'_)

**Zetsu: **"Karena jarang digunain, secara aku pergi ke mana-mana pakai_ Kagerou no Jutsu_ (jurus Zetsu yang dia gunain buat masuk dan keluar ke dalam tanah, tumbuhan, dsb, red),"

**Wartawan: **(Sibuk nyatet di _notes_)

**~Chapter 1~Yang Dibenci~End~**

* * *

**Author's Comment:**

Pertama-tama, terima kasih karena sudah baca fict ini! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan yang Mirai buat...

Wuah, ini fict yang Mirai buat dan _upload _tepat sebelum Mirai ujian akhir! Besok Mirai mau memulai hari-hari penuh penderitaan yang bernama 'Ujian Akhir Sekolah', semoga Mirai bisa ngerjain dengan benar dan naik kelas! ^^

Oh iya, karena Mirai mau ujian, jadi sampai 26 Mei, nggak bakalan ada fict baru ataupun _update_-an cerita lama Mirai. Jadi, mohon maaf bagi yang nungguin _update_-an 'Akatsuki Nonton...' ataupun fict ini.

Terakhir, review, ya, bagi yang berniat aja! Kalau nggak niat review, nggak usah review aja, daripada nanti stress sendiri karena diniat-niatin. ^^

_Arigatou, minna-san~_

Best regards~


	2. Yang Disukai

**Akatsuki vs Sports**

**By: MiraiIzError**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter:**

**2**

**Yang Disukai**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

Kishimoto Masashi-_sensei_, masih nunggu warisan Akatsuki dari _sensei _dengan setia...

**Warning:**

_OOC_.

* * *

**Hasil wawancara dengan para anggota Akatsuki tentang olahraga (Part 2):**

**

* * *

**

**Berikut ini merupakan olahraga yang para anggota Akatsuki sangat ingin lakukan:**

**1. Tobi:**

**Wartawan: **"Jadi, Tobi..."

**Tobi: **"Tobi anak baik!!"

**Wartawan:** "Oke, oke. Tobi anak baik..."

**Tobi:** "Yaa??"

**Wartawan:** (_IlFeel_) "...Em... Jadi... Olahraga apa yang paling kamu suka?"

**Tobi:** "Tobi suka semua olahraga, karena Tobi anak baik!"

**Wartawan: **"Ya... Kalau gitu, olahraga apa yang PALING kamu suka?"

**Tobi:** "Apa, ya? Hmm... Tobi paling suka... SEMUA OLAHRAGA!!!"

**Wartawan: **(_Hopeless_) "Eh, eh, Kisame. Tobi paling suka olahraga apa, sih?"

**Kisame: **"Mana aku tahu, tanya dia sendiri, dong!"

**Wartawan: **"Udah, tapi dia bilang semuanya. Kan aku jadi bingung,"

**Kisame:** "Tanya yang lain aja, deh. Aku nggak tahu,"

**Wartawan:** "Ehh... Deidara... Tobi itu..."

**Deidara:** "Jangan bicara sama aku tentang Tobi! Itu kata terlarang bagiku, hm!!" (Kabur entah ke mana)

**Wartawan:** "Waduh, nanya ke siapa, dong?"

**Pein: **"Ke aku aja, dijamin 100% kujawab!"

**Wartawan:** (Mikir: _'Pasti dia cuma pengen nampang...'_) "...Jadi, Pein, olahraga apa yang Tobi paling suka?"

**Pein: **"Aku nggak tahu, sih, apa yang paling dia suka. Tapi aku tahu, apa yang pasti dia bisa!"

**Wartawan: **"Oh, ya? Apaan?"

**Pein: **"Kebalikan dariku, dia jago banget tinju,"

**Wartawan: **"Wah, kok bisa, ya?"

**Pein: **"Bisa, dong. Soalnya, dia nggak usah pakai pelindung kepala pun, kepalanya nggak bakalan kenapa-kenapa! Dia kan pakai topeng,"

**Wartawan:** "Jadi nggak bisa, dong, kalau topengnya nggak dilepas,"

**Pein:** "Masih bisa! Kalau topengnya dilepas, dia menang K.O.! Secara, begitu lawannya lihat mukanya aja langsung pingsan,"

**Wartawan:** (Ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti dan setuju) "Iya juga, sih..."

**2. Kisame:**

**Kisame: **"Gitu, dong. Tanya ke aku itu soal aku, jangan soal orang lain,"

**Wartawan: **"Iya, iya. Jadi, olahraga apa yang paling kamu bisa?"

**Kisame:** "Jelas berenang!"

**Kakuzu: **"Iya, soalnya kamu itu hiu,"

**Kisame: **"Enak aja, aku ini manusia yang mirip hiu!"

**Kakuzu: **"Udahlah, sama aja,"

**Wartawan: **"Jadi itu alsannya? Karena kamu mirip hiu?"

**Kisame: **"Ya nggak, lah. Itu karena elemenku air, jadi mau nggak mau, aku harus bisa berenang, dong! Kan malu-maluin kalau aku sampai tenggelam di dalam jurus yang kubuat sendiri!"

**Wartawan: **"Iya juga, sih..."

**Kakuzu: **"Tapi, si Kyuubi Jinchuuriki itu nggak bisa terbang, padahal elemennya angin,"

**Kisame: **"Itu, sih...soal lain! Dia, ya, dia! Aku, ya, aku!"

**3. Pein:**

**Pein:** "Jadi, mau tanya apa? Silakan..." (Gaya sok jadi artis)

**Wartawan: **(Nahan muntah) "Emm... Kamu suka olahraga apa?"

**Pein:** "Hmm... Apa, ya? Aku nggak begitu suka olahraga, sih..."

**Wartawan: **"Kalau gitu, yang paling kamu bisa?"

**Konan: **"Kendo, kendo,"

**Wartawan: **"Oh... Makasih, ya, Konan!"

**Pein: **"Kendo? Kok?"

**Konan: **"Ya iya, lah. Secara, kamu kan sering banget bikin piercing-piercing di badanmu itu jadi pedang... Kan sama aja kayak ngendaliin pedang di olahraga kendo,"

**Pein: **"Tapi, kenapa kendo? Nggak langgar aja?"

**Konan: **"Memangnya gaya main langgar sama, sama gayamu ngendaliin piercing-mu itu?"

**Pein: **"...Iya juga, ya..."

**4. Deidara:**

**Wartawan: **"Deidara... Kali ini bukan tentang Tobi, kok. Kamu suka olahraga apa?"

**Deidara: **"Hm? Olahraga? Mungkin memanah, ya... Atau billyard, hm,"

**Wartawan: **"Memanah sama billyard?"

**Deidara: **"Iya, karena aku punya ini, hm!" (Nunjukkin pengukur jarak di mata kirinya)

**Wartawan: **"Oh, ya, ya. Aku ngerti. Kamu bisa ngukur jarak, posisi, dll. pakai itu, kan? Jadinya bisa kena sasaran terus,"

**Deidara: **"Itulah gunanya benda ini, hm. Lagipula, kalau aku memanah sama Itachi, aku selalu menang, hm! Makanya, aku suka banget memanah, hm! HIDUP MEMANAH, HM!! YEII!!"

**5. Kakuzu:**

**Kakuzu:** "Panjat tebing,"

**Wartawan:** "...Aku belum ngomong apa-apa,"

**Kakuzu: **"Aku tahu apa yang mau kamu tanya ke aku, secara kamu dari tadi nanyain hal yang sama terus ke yang lain,"

**Wartawan:** "Oh... Ya udah, jadi... Panjat tebing? Kenapa?"

**Kakuzu: **"Tanganku kan bisa kuperpanjang, nah, kalau aku jatuh, tinggal panjangin tanganku dan pegangan ke tebing lagi, terus mendekkin tanganku lagi,"

**Wartawan:** "Waw, berarti kamu nggak usah pakai pengaman pun nggak apa, ya,"

**Kakuzu: **"Aku nggak pernah pakai pengaman, sih, kalau panjat tebing,"

**6. Hidan:**

**Wartawan:** "Lho? Hidan mana?" (Celingak-celinguk nyari Hidan)

**Itachi: **"Palingan masih ada di alam sana,"

**Hidan: **"Enak aja, aku belum mati, tahu!"

**Itachi: **"Maksudku, alam mimpi! Memangnya, kamu bisa mati?"

**Hidan: **"Eh... Nggak, sih..."

**Wartawan: **(_Sweat-dropped_) "Emm... Ya udah, Hidan... Olahraga apa yang kamu suka?"

**Hidan: **"Ngapain nanya-nanya?! Bukan urusanmu, kan?!"

**Wartawan:** (Kaget) "Itachi... Dia memang selalu kayak gitu, ya?"

**Itachi: **"Ya... Memang sifatnya udah kayak gitu dari asal,"

**Hidan: **"Woi! Kalian bicarain apa?!"

**Wartawan:** "Bukan urusanmu, kan?!"

**Hidan: **"Cuih, bisanya cuma niru-niru orang!"

**Wartawan:** "Memangnya aku niru siapa?"

**Hidan: **"Aku!"

**Wartawan:** "Pede amat, sih, jadi orang?"

**Hidan: **"Ah, suka-suka aku, dong! ...Senam lantai...!"

**Wartawan:** "Hah? Senam lantai apaan?"

**Hidan: **"Tadi kamu kan tanya, olahraga apa yang aku suka!"

**Wartawan:** "Oh... Ya, ya... Mmm... Senam lantai? Kenapa?"

**Itachi: **"Itu, lho, waktu dia tarung sama Shikamaru, Asuma, dll... Dia kan lompat-lompat dan jungkir balik terus,"

**Hidan: **"Iya, iya! Itu contohnya!"

**Wartawan:** "Hee... Gitu, ya... Terus, di senam lantai, kamu paling ahli yang mana?"

**Hidan: **"Hmm... Rolling sama hand stand..."

**Itachi: **"Sesuai sama pertarungan itu, ya,"

**7. Itachi:**

**Wartawan: **"Kalau kamu, gimana, Itachi?"

**Itachi: **"Yahh... Aku, sih, paling suka...lari,"

**Wartawan: **"Lari? Jarak jauh atau pendek?"

**Itachi: **"Mana aja,"

**Wartawan: **"Kenapa kamu suka lari?"

**Itachi: **"Karena aku memang paling ahli dalam olahraga itu, karena aku kan ninja, jadinya harus bisa lari cepat, dong!"

**Anggota Akatsuki lainnya: **"Kalau gitu, berarti kita juga, dong!"

**8. Sasori:**

**Sasori: **"Olahraga yang disuka?"

**Wartawan: **"Iya..."

**Sasori: **"Mungkin, angkat berat,"

**Wartawan: **"Angkat berat? Wueh, nggak kelihatan,"

**Sasori: **"Jangan gitu, dong! Menghina banget, sih?"

**Wartawan: **"Ya, ya, maaf. Jadi, kenapa kamu suka angkat berat?"

**Sasori: **"Karena gampang. Aku bisa angkat barang seberat apa pun,"

**Wartawan: **"Heh? Nggak nyangka, ternyata kamu kuat banget, ya,"

**Deidara: **"Jangan mau dibohongin, itu sebenarnya gara-gara dia pakai_ Kugutsu no Jutsu _(Jurus Sasori buat ngendaliin boneka, red) yang dia improvisasi sendiri, hm. Dia jadi bisa ngendaliin barang-barangselain boneka, hm,"

**Wartawan: **"Wah... Enak, dong, ya. Kalau mau pindah-pindahin barang gampang,"

**9. Konan & Zetsu:**

**Wartawan: **"Konan, Zetsu! Olahraga apa yang kalian suka?"

**Konan: **"........."

**Zetsu: **"..........."

**Wartawan:** "Haloo? Aku nanya, nih,"

**Zetsu: **"...Kan udah aku bilang kemarin, kalau aku nggak bisa olahraga apa-apa!"

**Wartawan: **"Oh, oh, iya! Hehe, maaf, deh! Aku lupa... Emm... Jangan makan aku, ya,"

**Zetsu: **"Tenang aja, aku cuma makan mayat. Orang yang mati. Kalau hidup, aku nggak bisa makan,"

**Wa****rtawan: **(Nyuekin Zetsu) "Konan, kamu gimana?"

**Konan: **"...Aku lemah kalau soal olahraga,"

**Wartawan: **"...Kalau lari? Tadi, kan, Itachi bilang, kalau ninja harus bisa lari cepat,"

**Konan: **"Itudia. Aku juga bisa, kalau cuma lari cepat. Tapi, aku nggak terlalu suka itu. Lagipula, sama seperti Zetsu, kakiku juga agak-agak mati rasa gitu,"

**Wartawan: **"Kenapa?"

**Konan: **"Aku juga jarang gunain kakiku, karena ke mana-mana aku berubah jadi kertas, jadi nggak gunain kaki,"

**Wartawan: **"Oh... Kok, aku merasa, kalian berdua itu kasihan banget, sih?"

**Zetsu: **"Udah, deh. Jangan bahas itu,"

**Pein: **"Konan, kamu nggak usah olahraga, kamu yang jadi pemandu sorak-nya aja!" (Pasang tampang mesum)

**Konan: **"........"

**_BUAAAGGGHHH!!!_**

* * *

**_Bzzzttt..._**

**_Bzzzttt..._**

"Maaf, siaran kami hentikan, karena ada gangguan mendadak. Terima kasih,"

_**Piiiiippppp......**_

**~Chapter 2~ Yang Disukai~ End~**

**~Akatsuki vs Sports~End~  
**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Comment:**

Pertama-tama, selalu, pasti, dan harus, maaf kalau ada yang salah dan sebagainya, baik disengaja maupun nggak, baik yang disadari maupun nggak. Juga, terima kasih karena sudah membaca fict ini!

Akhirnya kembali, setelah menjalani hari-hari penuh siksaan (baca: UAS) di rumah Jashin-_sama _(baca: sekolah Mirai) bersama-sama saudara-saudaranya Hidan (baca: guru-guru Mirai)! Kabar baiknya lagi, sejauh ini, belum ada yang _HER_! Mirai bersyukur banget! Jadi bisa santai-santai di rumah, bikin _plus _baca _fanfiction_, baca komik, nonton _anime_, dengerin musik, dan nyolong jambu di halaman rumah Pak RT lagi! *dibacok Pak RT karena ketahuan nyolong jambu*

Tadinya mau bikin fict ulang tahun buat Iruka, tapi ternyata nggak bisa, soalnya Mirai baru selesai ujian tanggal 28 Mei, sedangkan ulang tahun Iruka tanggal 26! Padahal Mirai udah bikin _plot_-nya... Huhuhu, apa mau dikata... Iruka, maaf, ya. Lain kali kubikinin _fict _lain tentang kamu, deh! Kalau ada ide... *digorok Iruka*

Tadinya Mirai mau ngelanjutin _fict _ini kemarin (28/5), tapi entah kenapa, _keyboard_-nya _error_, huruf 'a' dan 's' mogok tampil di layar! Katanya, sih, minta gaji lebih! Untungnya sekarang udah nggak ngambek lagi, jadinya Mirai bisa pencet-pencet mereka seenak hati Mirai, tanpa takut hurufnya bakalan nggak tampil lagi di layar... XP

Hmm... Karena sepertinya Mirai udah bacot banyak, waktunya buat readers nge-review, ya! Kalau mau, kalau niat, kalau ingin, dsb, silakan review! Bagi yang tidak, nggak usah juga nggak apa, kok! ^^

_Arigatou, minna-san~_

_Best regards~_


End file.
